Love to Love Her
by Milkk
Summary: smutty first time goodness.


**A/N: First attempt at smut.**

**Cowritten by Megan (tumblr url: grxceface)**

**Forgive us if it's terrible**

* * *

Misty paced the length of the hut, eagerly awaiting Cordelia's arrival. Tonight was their two month anniversary and with help from Zoe and Queenie she had been able to ensure that the Supreme had the entire night off from the academy. Making sure everything was in place Misty lit the candles she had placed in various locations around the hut. With one final glance the witch allowed herself to relax a bit.

Normally the young council member wouldn't be so worked up but lately she had had enough heartache and desperately needed one night where nothing went wrong. Tonight had to be perfect.

A light knock at the tore her from her thoughts and informed her that the object of her affections had arrived. Taking a deep breath to calm the sudden butterflies in her stomach Misty made her way to the door.

* * *

So far everything had gone perfectly. Misty prepared a light dinner that was eaten outside next to the water and spent some time lying on a blanket spread out on an open patch of earth staring at the night stars. The cool air had them move closer to one another simply enjoying each other's company.

"Are you ready for your anniversary present?" Cordelia grinned, breaking the silence. Before Misty could respond the headmistress leaned down, capturing her girlfriend's lips with her own. Wrapping her arms around her younger counterpart Cordelia pulled their bodies flush, feeling the way Misty's heart thumped in her chest. Adrenaline rushing, Misty felt brave and ran her hands through Cordelia's hair, gently tugging on the blonde locks, causing Cordelia to let out a small whimper. Misty broke the kiss and bit down on her lip, the look in her girlfriend's eyes let her know that tonight was going to include a lot more than just kissing.

With one last lingering peck Cordelia stood and reached down the help Misty. Hand in hand the older woman led the two inside. Standing next to the bed Misty felt a mix of emotions swell up inside of her. She was bombarded with questions making her question the direction of the evening. What if Cordelia didn't think she was attractive? What if it hurt? Being inexperienced had never been a problem in their relationship before but they had also never made it this far. Sure, they had gotten pretty hot and heavy in the recent weeks but they always stopped before going too far.

Before she was able to get too caught up in her mind and back out of this Misty heard Cordelia gently whisper. "I want to see you. All of you." Nodding her consent Misty was instantly rewarded with a kiss as the supreme let go of her hands and slowly moved them towards the hem of her dress. Swiftly the material was brought over her head and discarded somewhere on the floor.

With a grin on her face the older witch took in all that was being offered to her and sensing the nerves radiating off the swamp native reassured her. "Misty Day, you are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on."

Misty trembled, unsure of how to respond. Taking notice of this, Cordelia once more took charge by removing her own black sundress and pushing Misty onto the small unkempt bed, straddling Misty. Almost immediately Misty grabbed onto Cordelia's neck and pulled her into a searing kiss, successfully forgetting her worries and getting lost in the kiss.

Misty opened her mouth slightly and allowed Cordelia to slip her tongue inside, flicking it against her own. The swamp witch brought her hands up to the Supreme's waist dragging her nails against the skin there causing Cordelia to moan into the kiss and bite down on Misty's bottom lip.

Misty had never felt like this before, she could feel herself soak through her underwear. She was embarrassed that Cordelia could have this effect on her so quickly but could definitely get used to these sensations.

Cordelia's lips left hers and traveled down to her neck sucking, licking and biting until she discovered a spot that made Misty gasp and tighten the grip she had on the other woman's hips. The headmistress decided it was time to move things further and bit down on Misty's neck while pushing her hips against her girlfriend's core.

"Mis-Cordelia, I need more." Misty whimpered, an unfamiliar ache making itself known between her legs. She needed to be touched. Now.

Not one to deny her lover, Cordelia began to lick a trail down Misty's pale, slender body, giving attention to her stiff nipples. As she sucked the rough peaks, she felt Misty's hips buck against her own, creating a friction that was desperately needed.

Misty never knew anything could feel this good, her entire body was on fire, she wanted, no she needed more. Every time Cordelia rolled her nipples between her fingers Misty would pull and scratch at any skin within her reach causing the woman on top of her to release a series of guttural moans.

"We need to take these off," Cordelia growled, no longer to wait she pulled at Misty's underwear undressing the witch completely. Craving the witch under her the older woman moved down to settle between her legs. She wanted to taste her girlfriend and she was finally getting the chance.

As she lowered herself onto her stomach she heard Misty speak, fear lacing her voice, "'Delia, I need you inside me, I-I just don't know what I'm doing, you'll be gentle with me won't you?"

"I promise Mist."

Cordelia's finger slowly ran through Misty's folds, gently slipping inside her. "Ohh Delia, m-more.." Complying Cordelia started to pump her finger, loving how tight Misty was before pulling out completely. Bringing the fingers to her lips the Supreme licked it clean, never breaking eye contact with her writhing partner.

"Mist, you are soaked for me. God, I love you." Groaning, Cordelia dove in to taste Misty once more. Her tongue lapping up the juices the other girl spilled Cordelia knew she was addicted.

"Delia! Yes, yes! More!" Misty watched in awe as her girlfriend licked tight circles on her clit before alternating to dip inside of her. The pace quickening, the younger woman chanted Cordelia's name over and over. She was going to explode, her body grew tense, begging for release.

The thighs over her shoulders tensed and Cordelia knew Misty was closing in on her first ever orgasm. Dipping her fingers into the other woman Cordelia sped up her movements, adding another finger to the mix. Misty was in sensory overload, trying to stay grounded she bit the pillow her head was resting on and wove her fingers into the head at the apex of her legs pushing it harder against her core.

With one final lick, Misty felt herself tense and come undone. She climaxed screaming out Cordelia's name before going limp. After coaxing her down from her high Cordelia moved to lay next to her spent girlfriend, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

Beaming, Misty turned to kiss her supreme.

"I love you so much Dee 'nd as soon as I can feel my arms I'll show ya' how much."

Cordelia let out a booming laugh. The fun was just beginning.


End file.
